


Hail to the King

by DesperateMannequins



Series: half baked ideas (the best kind) [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, Jack being Jack, beating implied, heavily, not super gory but there is some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperateMannequins/pseuds/DesperateMannequins
Summary: What a lovely day: the birds are dead, the village is on fire, and Rhys is being beaten to a pulp.





	

The hand fisted in his hair tightened even as black spots appeared in his vision. Apparently, being tossed around like a hacky sack by a group of particularly competitive teens isn’t good for the brain. Or any part of the body, really.

A quick shake reminded Rhys that, hey, he’s about to die via fist to the face. Stars only knew where Fiona and Sasha were, though they probably managed to escape the random raid. Hopefully they had grabbed Vaughn on their way out; oddly buff or not, Vaughn wasn’t a fighter if he could help it. Neither was Rhys, hence the ‘about to be beaten to death while on his knees in his best socks’ situation. 

“You listening to me, scarecrow?" the raider demands, leaning down to Rhys's face. "I’m gonna smash your pasty little face in and then eat the—”

“Your breath smells,” Rhys mutters blearily, past the point of caring. Oh, that’s a lovely shade of red, he thinks as the man-beast roars in anger.

The behemoth of a fist is raised high, ready to cave in Rhys’s face, only to be stopped by a tan hand. A loud blast and disturbingly warm wetness splattering over him is enough to get through the dense fog covering Rhys’s consciousness. The hand holding his hair relaxes and he looks up to see the outline of a head with a giant hole in the center just in time for it to fall to the side and reveal a blood covered man. 

Grinning through a mask, he waves his gun a bit, asking, “What, no thank you? I’d expect better manners from a lowly commoner to his King.” Fear sinks in when he finally recognizes the man. Probably seeing his realization, Handsome Jack cackles, grabbing Rhys by the throat and dragging him closer. “Bow to the King, kiddo,” he sneers before throwing him the short distance to the ground.

Thankfully, a rock knocks him out immediately. Hitting his neural port tends to do that.  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
